


Hurt Me Aniki Part Three...

by SolomonxHagiyaoi80



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonxHagiyaoi80/pseuds/SolomonxHagiyaoi80
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke





	Hurt Me Aniki Part Three...

Hurt Me Aniki Part Three The Last Part... 

"Why not?" Sasuke complained.

"Because you just can't, just trust me on this, okay Sasuke?" Itachi said ruffling Sasuke's hair lightly. Itachi then turned to walk away back towards his own room.

Sasuke nodded, then went up to his brother and grabbed him by surprise catching him off guard as he hugged his big brother tightly then kissed him open mouthed and passionately catching his aniki completely off guard.

"Itachi, today was really weird, but it was fun too. Let's do this again sometime really soon! Like maybe again tomorrow or next week!" Sasuke grinned, flashing Itachi an almost too bright almost blindingly beaming smile, before scampering off to his own room. 

Itachi just stood there totally shocked and dumbfounded, finding himself at a complete and total loss for words to say or what to do next.

'Just what the hell type of monster did I just create and what the fuck have I gotten myself into now?' Itachi thought dryly and grimly to himself, silently dreading his own obvious answer.

Little did Itachi or Sasuke realize that this was the end for both brothers of any normal life or normal causal brotherly relationship as they knew it.

The  
End.


End file.
